videotapes
by firebug1
Summary: humans become trouble for the crew of moya


Texte Disclaimer: none of the characters from farscape belong to me, they belong to Rockne O'Bannon, David Kemper, Henson and the sci-fi channel. 

No violation of copyright or profit is intended. 

Spoilers: Premiere, AHR, TWWW, and most of season 3. 

Summary: the humans cause trouble to the crew after first contact is established. 

Timeline: 15 years in the futur. 

Rating:R for a little violence, language and adult situation. 

«Field marshal Crichton please come to command.» 

«On my way». 

It was good to know that not al the fleet was unconscious after we accidently opened that damn wormhole and got sucked in . 

«Yes what is it you wanted to tell me commander?» I could see that the captain was unconscious. 

«We have detected a planet on the other side of the worhole just before we got sucked in and when we will have al systems back on line we might contact the planet.» 

«Why is this planet important to me or the alliance?» 

«Sir this planet match the description of your homeworld and your people might be useful to us even if the nebari war is over.» 

Crichton was not sure what to think since he got fooled with false earths twice, but he nevertheless asked the young scarren commander a few precisions. 

«Why do you think humanity might be of some use to us?» 

«For two reason sir,first we need economic allies in our current situation, and second we need more credibility .» 

Crichton noded, as much as he hated it he knew it was true, the alliance was barely richer than the new nabari governement and the way he handled the nebari surrender was controversial. 

He had not asked any disarmement, any compensation, or any treaty that would result in the occupation of Nebari Prime, that did not pleased the majority of people in the alliance since they wanted revenge. 

On the other hand, he only accepted the nebari surrender after their establishment had been purged, he ordered the mass execution of over 55000 nebari official. 

He also ordered the destruction of al mindceansing technology, and al nbc(nuclear, biological, chemical) weapons. 

To make things worst, his advisers suggested that he personnaly help creating the new governement, so he chose the controversial Nerri as the new nebari grand admiral and chiana as the new ambassador. 

Yes the alliance was in deep shit as far as he was concerned, and being the supreme commander of al known interstellar armed forces did not help the stress the actual political situation was causing him. 

They both kept thinking silently for a few seconds , and the commander aded a few more points. 

«You know sir, this could also mea that we would no longer be considered a purely military alliance, and that the rumours that we are intimidating the civilian politicians to obtain what we want would be silenced for ever.» 

Crichton answered «Yes commander Saniak you are right , that is why i wanted to promote you.» 

«Thank you sir.» 

A few years ago, Crichton would not have believed that one day a scarren officer would be one of his friends. 

They helped the rest of the crew(humans and scarrens are more resistant to wormhole transits, that is my theory), and helped repair the ship. 

Colonel Velorek was the first one to be helped, he had somehow avoided execution and later became the commander of al the figjter squadrons on board the command ship, and one of the few officers onboard that Crichton and Seniak respected. 

Half the crew was not here because of merit but because of goddamn fuckin politics Crichton thought. 

Incompetence, stupidity, by-the fuckin-book beaurocratie, racism, arrogance and lack of initiative were the most common psychological characteristics on board, not to mention that they shit and piss in teir pants at the first sign of danger. 

Saniak remembered that during the first mounths on board this ship, a crew man started a rumour according to which Velorek, Crichton an him used sex with female admirals and generals to get promoted, when the guilty crew menber was exposed , he was killed personnaly by Crichton. 

Hell the only reason why thes shit-bastards did not commited a mutiny yet is because they are cowards Sanik said to himself. 

Later on Crichton opened a channel to the other ships that had been sucked in the wormhole. 

«This is field marshal Crichton speaking, al ships who got your long range communicators back on line contact the fleet on the other side to tell them that we survived.» 

He paused for one second than finished his statement. 

«We got a new situation, we are now in orbit of planet earth and well within range of terran telescopes, to avoid first contact panic we will contact earth today, i will sent you a list of people iwant to meet in two hours on board the escort destroyer Avenger cleen, decontaminated, in parade uniforms and equiped with a material i am sending you imidiately, out.» 

Later he went to ship bay number one to meet the few crew membersthat were on his list despite the protests from his overprotecadvisers and some of his subordinates. 

He chose to use fighters instead of shuttles to establish first contact , something the advisers did not approved, but he told them his people know nothing about ships, and they amited his customised medium fighter/bombers were much more beautiful and elegant than shuttles an the prowlers escorting them. 

Once onboard theAvenger , he met with the people he wanted to come, Stark, the newly promoted Jool from the First flower of spring( the biggest, most modern science/hospital ship the interons had given to the fleet), he considered that she looked good with the badges and uniform of a chief warrant officer, next there was the Zhaan clone he discovered last year, she was younger, and with only half the memory of the original one but he still liked her. 

A more aggressive group included some tavleks, some peacekeepers, some scarrens, sheyangs, a pair of bloodhunters, a zenetian, the only denean in t he fleet(the boy that he met on this swamp like planet a long time ago) and the very controversial admiral scorpius. 

«Sir, why did you choosed scorpius and the denean? a crew member asked.» 

«For political reasons, choosing scorpius will be interpreted as an act of forgiveness, and the denean to show that low tech backwater planets are accepted in the alliance.» 

In deeds, the deneans were quite low tech, isolated and ignorant when they were integrated in the alliance, but the nebari were heading their way,so they were modernised and integated in the modern world. 

Jool asked «Why did you insisted that we would wear body armour under our uniforms, and that we would be escorted by twenty guards and three medics?» 

« You don't want to know what my people are capable of doing!» 

After the meeting they went down to earth were the panic had already started. 

First they stoped in the united states to tell nato, norad , the united nations and al the international organisation who they were and that a formal meeting would happen in one week. 

They also visited a few international medias to tell them to broadcast live on television a speech that Crichton was about to say. 

Six hours later Crichton began the speech he had prepared in his mind for years. 

«Welcome my fellow humans, i am John Crichton the astonaut that disapeared in a wormhole almost twenty years ago while testing my theory, as you can see i survived and met other species that most of us did not believe to exist or to even be scientificaly possible.» 

Some of his troops were uncomfortable since that was obviously a wisecrack to the skeptics. 

He nevertheless went on with his speech . 

«These people offered me what i could never dream of, during a terrible galactic war, i was promoted from the squadron commander that i once was to their supreme commander.» 

Many humans were shocked to hear that, ok al astonauts are highly qualified fighter pilots, but such a fast and big promotion sounded mysterious to them. 

«I now offer you in the name of the galactic alliance the portunity to become a member, yes i offer you wealth, knowledge, military might, technology, and countless portunities that you cannot begin to imagin.» 

One week later the fleet delegates met terran representatives, after meeting with theCrchton family and many useful friends of John Crichton. 

Unfortunately that was also after the panic and the riots got out of control. 

The hate ralies, the conspiracy theories, and the propaganda was so bad that even the armies could not always keep their nations in order. 

So the place of the meeting was kept secret until the last minut and only a few reporters were allowed to enter. 

The poor Crichton family was the victim of prank calls and harassement al week long. 

When it was finaly time to meet, the controversy got worst. 

In order to have a meeting in the last place anyone would expect, a smal canadian town was chosen and fortified. 

The only people outside of any governement to be invited were the Crichton familly, and to avoid any danger , they were transported inside infantry fighting vehicles hidden among the troops that were securing the town. 

Unfortuately, things got much worst when the negotiations started. 

Most of the questions were answered with a calm rationnal atitude , but some tendencious questions caused Crichton to loose his temper. 

«Commander Crichton, iwould like to ask if»The reporter was interrupted. 

«It is field marshal now.» 

«That was precisely the subject of my question.» 

«In what way?» 

«How did you got promoted so fast?» 

«As i already explained, i have proven to be the only officer the nebari could not predict or understand, the concept of relying on mental and psychological assets instead of using only science, technology, wealth, numbers and ressources is completly alien to them.» 

Another reporter asked about some delegates that had not yet arrived . 

«Yes it is a fact , i said last week that general Ka Dargo is busy but has been contacted and will eventualy come, and that both my wife general Aeryn Sun and her mother Xhalat sun are talking to the press at the other end of the galaxy as we speek.» 

A third reporter asked about how the humans could be sure that it was not a ruse to conquer them, and how they could be sure that he was not a impostor or a traitor. 

Crichton and his family were enraged and the answer was quite brutal. 

«Ask yourself this !, if you wanted to take a pond away from some ducks, which one would be quicker and cheaper, a frontal assault or the so caled «subversies» an some spies?» 

«I beg your pardon ?» 

« To take over earth is not harder than duck hunting for half the civlisations i met you idiot!» 

«Are you not exagerating a little ?» 

«You wonder if i am exagerating a little?, than watch!» Crichton screamed. 

He removed a bandage on his neck and hi tunic , revealing that part of his body was cybernetic now. 

The crowd was horrified, but they were even more horrified when he removed a lense, showing them his good eye was also cybernetic. 

A electronic sound came out of his neck as he was adjusting his artificial vocal cordes. 

With a hidious electronic voice he spoke to the crowd. 

«Even as the most powerful man alive my enemies could do that to me, what do you think they could do to the average human?» 

No one spoke as he recovered his implants that patched his wounds. 

A creepy smile appeared on his face as he restarted speaking. 

«Is there any other questions?» 

A woman spoke despite her terror and disgust. 

«Yes , you see after you announced that there will be free trade with these aliens, that frontieres will eventualy be abolished, that technology will be compatible everywhere in the world, that everything will be modernised, that al nations will be treated equaly an receiv the same technology, that everyone would have to learn to read several languages, that electricity would be compatible from one country to the other etc there was a negative response.» 

«In what way ?» 

«Some groups bagan to cal that promisse «universalisation» and/or «galactisation», and accused it of being a conspiracy by the rich contries to exploit the poor nations.» 

« On the contrary, it's by keeping the poor contries underdevelopped and dependant from the first world contries that we keep them slaves!» 

There was dozens of other politicaly tendencious questions that were asked, but it was nothing compared to what happened near the end of the meeting between human and alien diplomats. 

A group of guards were assassins in disguise, their plan was simple and they did notmind the simple fact that they were going to die. 

While the discussions were going on the killers got closed and started onloading their assault rifles at the delegation. 

The AN94, G36, M16, FAMAS, AUGA1 assault rifles were loaded with the latest steel jacketed, tungsten core rounds, but it could not do anything but bounce on the body armour that the delegation was wearing. 

The attackers were blasted into thousands of half-vaporised pieces by alien modern firepower before any terran guard could react, in front of a very horrified crowd and many cameras. 

The days that followed were hell, riots, terrorism, sabotage, assassinations and propaganda kept the press busy. 

No one ever knew what was motivating the attackers, but it did not stop every ideologie and ever religion in the world from using this attack for propaganda purposes. 

Videotapes of the events were sold to every television agencies in the world, and they did almost as much damage as the voyeur videos about chiana and her erotic missadventures that Rygel made and sold many years ago. 

A group watched the video live on tv and their leader spoke. 

« Very well Crichton, videotapes will be the key to your destruction, you will pay for descriditating my causes, destroying my job and contaminate humanity with thes godless heretics, you will pay!» 

«Oh , by the way your former wife will be used against you, and the technology we will use fficialy does not exist, so people will think your fickin precious aliens did it!» 

«Be sure that it will be caught on tape and broadcasted on every channel!» 

«One last thing, if it comes down to a direct assault, you'l find out that we got much much more serious firepower than these military dorks you killed!» 

THE END? 


End file.
